As is well known, tilling discs are usually mounted rotatably on respective spindles projecting from the frame of a plough or other agricultural machine.
WO 2002/019791 A discloses a hub-bearing assembly for rotatably mounting a tilling disc about an axis of rotation. The assembly comprises an annular hub having an axially extended tubular portion defining a generally cylindrical housing and a radially outer flange for fixing to a disc. In the housing is mounted a bearing unit comprising an outer ring, one or two inner rings and a dual set of rolling elements interposed between the outer and inner rings. In other solutions, the outer ring of the bearing is integrated into the flanged hub, forming therewith a single piece.
During use, impacts suffered by the disc against stones and similar damage the raceways of the bearing and shorten its working life.
It is therefore an object of the invention to create a hub-bearing assembly for a tilling disc capable of remedying the above-mentioned disadvantage.